


2-for-1 Jackpot

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [9]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina and Cami learn the gender of their twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2-for-1 Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

“Okay, and do you want to find out the gender of your twins?” asked the ultrasound technician.

“Yes!” said both Cami and Davina enthusiastically, startling the ultrasound technician slightly.

“Let’s just say we’ve had enough mystery in our lives” said Cami.

The ultrasound technician smiled. “Well, it looks like you ladies hit the 2-for-1 jackpot. Davina, you’re carrying a girl and a boy.”

Cami kissed her wife’s forehead. “Our perfect little family” she said, smiling.


End file.
